


The strike; a series of Oc scenes

by party_like_its_1899



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies oc - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: Using some newsies Ocs of mine and my friends I'm writing scenes from what I imagine their life during the strike to be!





	1. The aftermath (Bruiser & Syd)

**Author's Note:**

> Syd belongs to me and Bruiser belongs to my big brother Teddy! Or @thatsmycigarbutyoucanborrowit on Tumblr!   
> This scene takes place after Bruiser finds Syd scabbing and badly hurt in Brooklyn!   
> Also this was written in the notes on my phone so the formatting isn't great :(

Bruiser carried syd quickly back to the lodge, he felt them burry their face into his shoulder as he walked. He snuck up the fire escape so they wouldn't run into anyone else on the way. He climbed through the open window and sat them on his bunk.   
"God kid... They did a number on you huh.."  
Syd let out a quiet groan in pain, and that was all the response he got. He understood to an extent, better to just let them rest than make them talk before they're ready. He grabbed the first aid kit he'd managed to put together from under his bed  
He looked worriedly to syd who had their arm now over their eyes. He sighed and shook his head.   
"If it hurts any, tell me to stop, okay?"   
He watched syd carefully and took a small nod as they understood. He carefully started to bandage the ankle that had been bothering them the worst, he paused a bit every time he felt them flinch and tried to lighten his touch the best he could.   
"I don't mean... To go all older brother on you right now.. But... This is exactly why I asked you to stay in Brooklyn... I didn't want to see you hurt like this... And when Mush.. Brought me the letter... I knew my fears were.. Coming true..." Bruiser sighed before continuing, clueless as to whether Syd was listening or not "I know I can't stop you from striking, and I'm not going to try... But you need to be careful... I can't have this happening again.."  
He went quiet, waiting for some form of acknowledgement  
"You understand..?"  
He got a quick thumbs up from Syd, Bruiser gave a small smile.   
"Good..."   
He stood from where he was knealt and walked back to their side  
"I gotta clean the cuts on your face...can.. You move your arm..?"  
They looked away a little and slowly moved their arm, closing their eyes tight quickly as the sun made their already growing migraine worse.   
Bruiser frowned at the bruising and cuts on their face, he felt the anger eating away at him, he wanted to March right into Manhattan and let Weasel have it for doing this to his little sibling.   
He shook the feeling away the best he could and lightly started to try and clean their wounds, he saw their shoulders tense when he touched the wounds and he felt utterly horrible but he knew it had to be done. He tried to get it done as fast as he could so they weren't hurting too long. He got a bandage over the wounds quickly and sat at syds side.   
To his surprise he almost immediately felt them throw their arms around him. He paused feeling them shaking as he wraps his arms around them  
"Hey... Hey you're okay... I promise... Ain't nothing hurtin you while I'm here..." He said quietly


	2. The Rally... (Syd)

"Bridges my GOD. Was all of this just a trick to keep Brooklyn in on your little game?!" Spot nearly yelled as he cornered Syd in the alley next to the theater.   
Syd instinctively backed against the wall, choking back the tears.   
"Spot I didn't know he was going to do this!! Honest!!" Syd said, their voice shaking   
Spot rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Syds eyes widened.   
"Oh yeah, you're attached to him at the hip." Spot growled "of course you didnt know."  
Spot thought they were lying... He never accused them of lying before.. He trusted them...   
"Spot I'm not lying!!" Syd cried "why would he tell me that he's gonna betray us?! He didn't tell nobody!!"  
Spot raised his fist and Syd quickly covered their face. Spot paused for a moment before he lowered his arm.   
He let out a quiet sigh "you're so lucky you're my boyfriends siblings Syd. Honestly. You'd have a black eye or a bloody nose by now if you weren't."  
Syd stayed quiet, letting out a strained yelp when spot grabbed them by the collar.   
"King and I have more smarts than to hurt you alright? But I ain't promising you any thing with the other boys. And I ain't protecting you like I used to." Spot said, his voice in a low growl  
Syds eyes went wide, feeling the lump in their throat return.   
"Put me down spot!! Im serious!!" Syd cried frantically   
Spot dropped them nearly throwing them against the wall.   
"I don't know what bruiser sees in you. He shoulda left you in that alley, yknow. I wished Myron and Toni had, then you never would have become **my** problem."   
"I never was your 'problem' spot!!" Syd snapped "you wanted to send me back into my own death!!"   
Spot rolled his eyes   
"Yeah yeah, back to your life of fame and fortune. A real death trap if you ask me."  
Syd tensed at his words and was ready to snap but they kept their mouth shut. They just simply got up and pushed past spot. They passed King who was headed into the alley. Syd paused at the end of the dingy alley.   
"-can't find bruiser. It's like he disappeared in to thin air. Probably Manhattan's doing no doubt."  
"Two boyfriends and Bruiser still can't find a decent guy. What a shame." They smirked, just loud enough for King and Spot to hear  
They went to leave but they felt a tight grip around their wrist and gasped. Just as they turned around they felt Kings fist connect right with their jaw and another fist, more than likely Spots, collide right into the center of their chest.   
*"I can't breathe-"* Syd thought to themselves as they hit the ground   
They then felt a foot on their chest, keeping them on the ground  
"You tell anyone about this, and you're dead if you come into Brooklyn again." Spot hissed   
His voice was like nails on a chalkboard, they were rather relieved when they felt the pressure release and the sound of footsteps die off.   
They pulled them selves up and sat against the wall, now they were alone and the reality set in. They couldn't hold back the heavy sobs that escaped, despite the air lost from the kick making it difficult and not pain free. What exactly they were crying about was unknown. It could have been Jacks betrayal, maybe Spots words, or even kids punch. Maybe all three, they would never be able to know for sure. They had felt a sense of relief when a familiar body was pressed up against them.   
"Mush...?" They mumbled  
"I'm here.. I'm here.." Came his familiar voice  
Syd threw their arms around him, crying into his shoulder. They released all the emotion they'd been holding back, and relaxed feeling His hand in their hair softly trying to comfort them. He lifted them up, holding them close.   
"Let's get you back to the lodge, it'll be calmer there.."  
Syd gave a small nod and clung to Mush on the way. 

Not long after the two got back to the lodge Bruiser could be heard outside and he seemed furious.   
"I'll... Go see what he's going on about.." Mush says, but paused when Syd shook their head  
"I'll go... He's my big brother.. I'll.. I'll go"  
They gave Mush a quick hug before getting up. They snuck out the window and got down the fire escape.   
"Youre an IDIOT!!!" bruiser snapped, it now be coming obvious that he was yelling at Jack...   
Syd wasn't going to get involved since they were so mad at Jack but when Bruiser raised his fist they hopped over the side of the railing and got in front of Jack... Bruiser couldn't stop the punch and didn't realize what he'd done until he heard a yelp and saw Syd hit the ground. Jack dropped to his knees and brought Syd close to him. He shot a glare up at Bruiser.   
"You're a monster!! You just punched them?!"  
Bruiser tried to throw another punch but Jack ducked under it and brought Syd closer, almost in a protective manor.   
"Syd is bleeding!! Quit focusing on me." Jack snapped   
Bruiser looked away, and couldn't face what he had done.   
"I'll... I'll go.." He simply mumbled


End file.
